


Cake by the Ocean

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke were always close since they were young. Turns out they'd be even closer once they grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake by the Ocean

The first kiss wasn’t supposed to happen. 

It was when they were younger, back when they still had to share beds in hotel rooms. Luke was an incessant with his cuddling and Calum had often fell victim to the youngest band member’s needs. Calum would wake up many mornings with Luke’s arms and legs tangled around his body, his perky little nose pressed against Calum’s bare shoulder as he slept soundly. Calum always called Luke annoying when this happened, groggily pushing his lanky body away even when, truthfully, Calum would’ve loved to have turned toward Luke and wrapped his own arms around the blonde boy, but Michael and Ashton were in the room too and he didn’t want to be made fun of for that.

But then one morning Luke had woken up before any of the other boys, his arms in their usual embrace around Calum, the dark haired boy sleeping soundly, his plump lips open and relaxed, his chest rising and falling with gentle breaths. Luke had never really consciously thought it before, but in that moment he thought Calum was beautiful. Not just hot or handsome, but truly beautiful. Luke knew Calum called him annoying any time he was too clingy but he knew the Kiwi boy cared for him, was truly one of his closest friends.

Luke had decided to try and go back to sleep, but Calum was stirring before Luke could close his eyes and drift off once more, safe sleeping next to his best friend.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Calum’s morning voice was deep and raspy, even though at the time his voice hadn’t changed completely. He had caught Luke staring at his lips, the bright blue eyes seemingly lost in Calum’s features. Luke blinked, his mouth opening as if searching for an answer.

But Luke didn’t have the chance to say anything before Calum rolled so he was facing Luke, his face coming closer and closer until Calum’s plump lips were pressed against Luke’s, the blonde boy’s body stiffening in surprise, his head jerking back in reaction - but Calum wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist, pulling him back so he was flush against Calum’s body again.

Calum hadn’t been sure why he’d done it. Maybe it was the fact that Michael and Ashton were still sound asleep, maybe it was the fact that Luke had been looking at him with such adoration and love, and Calum secretly wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone who cared for you that much.

It felt amazing.

The first kiss truthfully didn’t last that long, maybe a few breaths before Calum was pulling back, both boys’ eyes wide with nervousness before they smiled shyly at each other, Luke pressing his face against Calum’s bare shoulder.  
The two friends had continued on as if nothing had happened, Calum still calling Luke annoying and Luke still being annoying. Michael and Ashton hadn’t a clue what had happened that morning. However, as time went on Calum and Luke spent more mornings kissing than not. Sometimes it was quick, sometimes it was long, sometimes it was desperate. They were able to drag it out longer when they were able to afford two bedrooms at a hotel rather than just one, the privacy from Michael and Ashton making the kisses all the more sweeter.

There came a time, though, where the band was getting bigger and the guys were getting older and shared hotel rooms, let alone beds, were a thing of the past. The moments between Calum and Luke were harder to come by, but neither of them brought it up. Luke still knew Calum was one of his best friends and Calum still knew Luke cared for him immensely. They still had their workout sessions together, and they still goofed around backstage, Calum often calling Luke annoying and Luke often being annoying for the sake of Calum’s attention.

It was the little things, though. It was the way Luke admired Calum’s physique, commenting on Calum’s biceps while joking about his skinny arms in turn. It was the way Calum laughed at Luke’s jokes, even if they weren’t very funny. It was the way any touch between the two lingered - a handshake, a hug, an arm around the shoulder. They felt as if they were young again, back to those mornings where they would kiss until the rest of the band woke up.

The next kiss wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Calum was talking to some camera backstage and Luke was watching and smiling with that same adoration he had when he was young. Luke had hugged Calum, the embrace lingering before Luke’s face was close to Calum’s, the tall boy jokingly biting at Calum’s jaw before the pair broke apart, laughing.

They both wished the camera hadn’t been there.

They had felt the shift in the air, and as soon as the camera was gone they found each other, locking themselves in a bathroom as they hungrily kissed each other. The only similarity to when they were young was Calum’s plump lips. Luke was bigger and taller now, making Calum almost feel small, which had been the opposite all those years ago when they had kissed. Luke had facial hair now which scratched at Calum’s skin. Calum’s body was firm against Luke’s, his strong arms holding the blonde boy tight as their tongues slicked against each other, desperate and giving all at the same time. Calum’s fingers were in Luke’s hair and Luke’s hands were gripping Calum’s hips and fuck they needed to get on stage in 10. They broke apart unwillingly, lips swollen and hair a mess, shy smiles on their lips just like their younger selves.

They planned the next time they’d try to get together.

Ashton wanted to go clubbing and Michael wanted to go out too, but Luke wasn’t feeling great and Calum conveniently was too tired. They were left alone, no questions asked, and as soon as they knew the two older boys were out of the building they were on each other, hands gripping shirts and teeth biting lips and they knew, they just knew this was more than a kiss this time.

Luke was the first to get hard.

Calum’s tongue should’ve been illegal and Luke just about lost it when the brown eyed boy seductively licked a line down Luke’s neck, punctuating it with a rough kiss to his soft skin. Luke was practically forcing his body onto Calum as the older boy continued to suck and bite and lick at Luke’s neck, and soon Luke was sporting an erection, his hips greedily pressing against Calum’s as his breath hitched, all of his dignity lost. 

Calum pulled back, feeling Luke’s excitement. “What do you want to do?” Calum asked, his eyes searching Luke’s blue ones. There was that look of adoration, the look that had made Calum kiss Luke for the first time. Their hearts were racing and their fingers itching to do something with each other, something more than kissing. They had waited so long.

Calum was on his knees for Luke.

It should have been awkward, there should have been some sort of thinking or questioning or worry before this all started, but Luke simply fumbled with the button on his jeans while Calum licked his lips, glancing up at Luke. He felt loved, he felt cared for. He wanted to do this.

Calum’s lips felt amazing pressed against the tip of Luke’s dick. The blonde boy was panting, bracing himself with a hand against the wall as his head hung low, watching his best friend tenderly lick a bead of precum from his dick, trying out the taste on his tongue. Calum gently wrapped a hand around Luke’s length, simply wanting to feel him, to know what he’d been missing for all those years. Luke’s dick was pretty, much like him, the head flushed an angry red and the skin soft, almost luscious for Calum to lick. Luke’s mouth was open as he watched Calum finally put him in his mouth, the warmth and wetness and feeling of Calum’s tongue enough to make Luke moan obscenely. Calum kept his eyes on Luke’s, brown meeting blue, nothing but love expressed between the two.

Luke helped guide Calum’s mouth, gripping his curly hair as he gently thrust his hips, his dick easily gliding across Calum’s tongue. Calum nimbly massaged Luke’s balls, humming in satisfaction as Luke fucked his mouth, his dick leaving Calum’s mouth with a pop.

“I want to feel myself against you,” Luke rasped, pulling Calum up and kissing him fiercely before moving his hands to unbutton Calum’s jeans, pushing the fabric down until he was in his boxers, his own hard dick pressing against the fabric. Luke cupped Calum through the material, the brown eyed boy letting out a breath as he did so. They walked together back to the bed, clumsily falling on the mattress together, attached at the lips once more. Calum pulled at Luke’s shirt, ridding him of the material before taking off his own. Luke ran a hand down Calum’s chest, reveling in the feeling of his muscles before finding the waistband of the other boy’s boxers, pulling them down until they were naked laying next to each other. 

They kissed tenderly, Luke reaching a hand tentatively between their bodies, in order to grasp Calum before rutting his hips so that their dicks glided together, the pair letting out a shaky breath at the sensation.

They had to do with spit and precum, upsettingly at a loss of any sort of bottled lubrication. Still, their bodies moved so in sync, Luke biting at Calum’s shoulder as they grinded together, feeling more turned on than they ever had in a long time. Calum’s fingers brushed through Luke’s hair before he gently scratched his nails down the blonde boy’s back, enjoying the little jump his hips gave at the feeling. Luke was moving with desperation, his pace quickening as he went back to kissing Calum, their lips wet and bruised and feeling like home.

It wasn’t long before Luke was coming, his dick pulsing against Calum’s as he unloaded, his release warm and sticky on their bodies. Luke’s body shook, small moans emitting as he continued his orgasm, lazily moving his hips. Calum’s heart sped up as he watched Luke come undone, his own body tensing as he felt the last drops of Luke’s orgasm roll against his skin, the sticky slick soon being met with Calum’s. He held on to Luke, nails biting at skin as he groaned, pulsing through his orgasm. Luke was exhausted, gently stroking Calum’s side as he watched his body roll through it’s own orgasm, his eyes scrunched and his lips parted.

Once Calum came down Luke kissed at his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the older boy.  
“I’ve missed this,” Luke said quietly, listening to Calum’s breathing. Calum chuckled, running his fingers once more through the blonde boy’s hair. 

“We’ve never done that before,” Calum teased, smiling. 

“You know what I mean,” Luke huffed. Calum sighed, still smiling as he tugged gently on Luke’s hair in order to get him to come back up to his lips. They kissed tenderly, and it didn’t last that long, maybe only a few breaths.

“Yeah, I missed it, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @anarchyaustralia on tumblr!


End file.
